


Written In The Stars

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternative Universe - Feudal Era, End, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Half Demon Natsu, Horn Stimulation, I mean Natsu IS a demon, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priestess Lucy, and has a demon tongue B), listen kids dont fuck outside something will crawl on u and u Do Not Want That, so romantic~~, they do it in the forest lmao, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: Lucy and Natsu make love for the first time under the stars, 400 years in the past in Feudal Fiore. Inu Yasha!AU. END!Natsu





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inu Yasha AU! Because a girl from the future falling in love with a half demon has never fit this pair more than right now. Nalu of course, and I actually have everyone already planned out in my head and straight up love this AU, but who has time for a full story when you could be writing demon sex? Not me lmao

Lucy looked down at her notebook, darkening the centre point of the Draco constellation that she was mapping from the sky to her notes. She was almost finished with the South Eastern quadrant, and she decided to take a break as the moon hung heavy in the middle of the night sky.

The stars were so much clearer here, 400 years in the past.

Lucy smiled as she felt a familiar presence behind her, gaze warm as the half demon watched her from the tree branches. She listened to the barely there but well known rustle of leaves as he jumped from branch to branch, finally making his way through the tall grass behind her as soundlessly as a breeze of the wind. He settled just behind her left shoulder, looking around her hair to study the notes in her hand.

Natsu.

“That’s the dragon constellation.” He was sure as he spoke, knowing the stars well as they were often his guide in travel. His hand settled on her hip, warm through her hakama, intense heat radiating from his draconian demon blood. Lucy leaned into his chest, temple against the bare skin exposed by his vest.

“We call him Draco.” Lucy said, running her finger under the name she had written beside it. Natsu had picked up quickly on the Fiorian of the future, and he insisted on using it so Lucy wouldn’t lose that piece of her previous life.

“Der-ay-co,” Natsu sounded out, Lucy giggling at his over pronunciation. Natsu smiled against her cheek, nose pressed to her temple as he nuzzled her, causing her to giggle more. Natsu took the pen she had brought with her from where it laid in the crease of the notebook, writing in his scratchy ancient Fiorian underneath Lucy’s looping text. “I’ve always heard it called The Great Wyrm.” Natsu explained as he finished writing. All of Lucy’s notes looked like this, the future name written above the past name, her and Natsu’s handwriting littering the page beside each constellation. Lucy hummed in thanks, tracing the symbols with her finger as she memorized them.

Lucy set her book aside, turning all of her attention to the feel of Natsu’s body pressed against hers and the sound of his steady breath in her ear. She looked up at him, tracing the slope of his slightly crooked nose and high cheekbones, impish slant to his eyes human aside from his slitted pupil surrounded by an almost black iris flecked with gold and emerald. What really confirmed Natsu’s demon heritage was how his ears thinned out to scaled points, colour turning from his deep tan to a rich ruby red, and the twin black spiralled horns protruding from his rose coloured hair.

Lucy twirled a loose strand between her fingers, watching as it turned almost white under the bleaching light of the moon. Natsu had grown his hair out in the year that she was gone, dealing with any loose ends in the future before she returned to her home in the past for good, and now his low ponytail reached the middle of his back, the hair wild and thick.

“What’s wrong?” Lucy asked, cupping his jaw as she noticed how tense it was. The corners of his eyes were pinched the way they did when Natsu was trying to find the words he needed, and she saw worry clearly in his gaze when it flicked to her.

“Are ya happy here, Luce?” He asked as an answer, voice low and quiet in the still air of the clearing. “Don’t you… regret it? Leaving? I asked you to give up the life you had before-”

“And that life would have guaranteed me isolation and loneliness.” Lucy cut him off, twisting to face him more fully and climb into his lap. “My life is here, with my family, with you. _You_ are my family Natsu, and I would never trade this for a hundred times what I had in my other life.” Lucy searched his face, making sure he understood how serious she was. She kissed him softly when she saw his eyelids droop in intimate fondness, tension leaving his broad shoulders and expression. “It’s always more fun when we’re together,” Lucy whispered, touching her forehead to his. After everything they’d been through, there was no doubt in Lucy’s mind that she had made the right decision. She was his, and he was hers, just as it had always been meant to be.

“You’re my family too, Lucy.” Natsu said, kissing her again.

The kiss deepened as Lucy tangled her hand in Natsu’s hair, the black tie falling to the grass behind them. Natsu purred as she raked her nails along his scalp, his bright hair soft to the touch. Lucy likened it to a kitten’s fur, though she knew Natsu would scoff and pout amoung the treetops for hours if she were to voice it. His sensitive ego was as easy to bruise as it was to sooth, a fact Lucy found endearingly irritating.

Lucy squeaked when Natsu transferred her fully to her lap, giggling lightly into his sharp grin. “For all the stars in the sky,” Natsu whispered against her kiss swollen lips, “you are the brightest and weirdest one I’ve ever seen.”

Lucy pulled back, shocked at Natsu’s declaration. Bright flush stood out against his tan skin in the moonlight, his eyes cast pointedly to the side and shoulders stiff. Lucy couldn’t help but think he looked like a child giving his crush a flower. Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth as quickly as she could when she felt the laughter build in her chest, but Natsu’s sharp ears caught it anyway.

“Sorry,” Lucy gasped, giving up the pretence and giggling openly. “But did Loke tell you to say that?” It was so cheesy, only the lion demon could come up with it. But why was _Natsu_ getting advice from _Loke_?

“He said it would ‘woo’ you!” Natsu defended hotly, sulking under her laughter. Lucy tried to reign it in, but fell back into another fit at Natsu’s pout. She tucked her head under his chin and nuzzled down his scarf, arms wrapping under his vest in a tight hug. “Oi, it ain’t that funny.” Natsu grumbled.

Lucy pressed her lips to the pale scar that stretched across his neck, firm and with a large smile. Her silly, silly dragon. “Of course it is, Natsu.” Lucy said against his heated skin, a physical reminder of his embarrassment. Now Lucy understood why he enjoyed teasing her so much. He was _adorable_ like this. “You know I don’t need to hear fancy lines to know you love me. Especially from a pick up artist like Loke.”

Lucy snorted the last line, still caught in the ridiculous idea of Natsu actually listening to Loke. Lucy squealed loudly as she was suddenly flipped over, lying flat on the grass with Natsu above her, starlight creating a halo around him as it caught on his rose coloured hair.

“Well, that ain’t the only thing Loke taught me.” Natsu grinned, obviously pleased by the change in her demeanour.

“Oh?” Lucy asked, voice raspy as she felt Natsu settle between her thighs, leaving her feeling exposed despite her shrine clothes allowing her to wear pants. She had been back for a few weeks now, but her and Natsu had agreed to take things slowly. Heavens, he hadn’t even asked her to be his bride yet!

“Yeah. Things I think you’ll like a whole lot more than some crummy line.” Natsu’s eyes flashed bright, Lucy feeling her stomach tumble weakly as heat built under her skin. He looked at her ravenously, sharp canines giving him the look of the deadly demon others assumed he was. Though Lucy thought she had quite the _different_ reaction than other girls in the village at being caught under him.

“And how do you imagine that?” Lucy asked softly, brushing a loose lock of hair from his face. She blushed at the sultry voice she used, but she enjoyed the feeling of Natsu pressed against her and the way joy lit his eyes at her flirting.

“‘Cus I’ve been dreaming of it since ya left.” Natsu said. Lucy’s breath caught at his husky tone, brain blanking on a witty reply at his implications. “All the things I’d do,” Natsu said slowly, lowering his body as he spoke and pushing her legs further apart. “All the sounds I’d hear. Everything. _You_.”

Lucy made a noise, something of a whimper and moan. Whatever this was, it was definitely not from Loke. This was all Natsu; wild, forward, fiery _Natsu_. “Ya smell so good Luce,” Natsu growled, teeth scraping along her neck as he tasted her.

“So eager,” Lucy sighed, tilting her head back and hooking her knees around his hips. “Not even engaged and here we are, rolling around in the middle of a forest.”

She frowned when Natsu pulled back, his expression serious as he looked down at her. “Whaddya mean we ain’t engaged?” Natsu questioned, confusion loud in his eyes. “We’ve been engaged since ya got back.”

Lucy sputtered. “What do you mean we’ve been engaged since I got back?”

“But…” Natsu trailed off, suddenly looking like a beaten puppy. “But you came back. To _me_. I thought that meant that we pretty much already married?”

Natsu looked so hurt at the idea he’d been wrong. Lucy was struck by the fear that Natsu thought she might leave again now, and reacted without thinking. She turned them over, so now Natsu laid on his back and blinked up at her in surprise. “I would love to be your wife Natsu. To be by your side forever, and bear your children and go on adventures.” Lucy powered through, blushing fiercely at the mention of children as she straddled him, but needing to say what she had to.

“But you can’t just assume you silly dragon! I, I need a ring and to be asked!” Lucy said, swatting his chest even as she smiled. Who would have thought at nineteen she would be having these kinds of conversations! Natsu’s brow furrowed before he suddenly lighted, beaming up at her in a way that made her wary. That’s was Natsu’s ‘I’ve had an idea face’ which all too usually ended up with Lucy’s clothes in ruin from a demon attack. Natsu’s too, but he was shameless when it came to showing skin, so it never bothered him.

Lucy gaped when Natsu unwound his scarf from his neck before placing it around Lucy’s. “There! It ain’t a ring, but it’s a symbol that you’re mine and I’m yours. That’s like a proposal in the future, right?”

Natsu looked up at her so earnestly that Lucy felt tears prick her eyes. She loved him so much, and the thought of what her life would have been like if she hadn’t fallen through the well were ones she refused to even consider. “Yes Natsu.” She whispered before leaning down and sealing her lips against his.

“Is that a ‘yes I’ll marry you’ or ‘yes that’s a proposal’?” Natsu teased, Lucy feeling his smile as she continued to press kisses along his lips and jaw. Any piece of skin she could reach, honestly.

“Yes.” Lucy breathed, reaching a hand up and gripping one horn as she kissed him as deeply as she could. Lucy felt them roll over again, Natsu cradling her neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let him in, playing with his tongue as he ran it along hers. Her hands ran along his strong arms, corded muscle under taunt copper tanned skin sending desire racing through Lucy’s blood. She wanted to feel more of him, _all_ of him. She felt Natsu growl as she dragged her nails over his shoulders, hands under his vest and pushing it away as best she could.

Natsu shed the thin fabric without breaking the kiss, sucking heavily on Lucy’s tongue and making her mind a blanket of lust and fog at the motion. She explored his back know, muscles shifting under her touch and reminding her of how powerful he was. Pride swelled in her chest as she thought of Natsu, _her_ demon and friend and soon to be lover, and she wanted to declare it the whole world, shove how strong and good and amazing he was into every face that had called him a freak or a half breed or worthless. Show them how wrong they were, and that he was _hers_ now.

All thoughts were wiped again from her mind as a burning pressure dug into her thigh, Lucy’s hands twisting sharply into Natsu’s hair as she felt him rock against her. She was doing this to him, Natsu’s breath laboured and low sounds intoxicating as he found the tender skin of her neck again. Lucy helped him eagerly when she felt his questioning tug on the opening of her robe, pushing down the white fabric so it puddled around her waist.

Lucy bit her lip when Natsu pulled back, slitted pupils blown wide as he took in her bare skin. Slow, like in a trance, Natsu reached for her, callouses on the tips of his fingers making Lucy mewl as they brushed along the sensitive skin of her breasts. Lucy arched her back when Natsu cupped one of her breasts, thumb pressing into her nipple and rolling the tight bundle of nerves over as he played. With a gasp Lucy clutched desperately at Natsu’s horns, his head ducking down to tease her other nipple with his sharp teeth. His tongue traced the outline of where the pink skin met her milky white breast before he pulled it into his mouth with a heavy suck, purr rippling from his lips and through Lucy’s bones as she pulled on his spiralled horns.

“Natsu!” Lucy choked out, teeth pulling on her nipple while his other hand grew bolder and gropped at her breast, rolling his wrist as tips of his claws gently pressed into her.

“So soft,” Natsu groaned, lost in exploring her body as he released her nipple to bury his face between her breasts. Lucy blushed and squeaked at the crude movement, Natsu pressing her breasts together with his burning touch. He looked up at her, black completely swallowing any trace of onyx or emerald streaks, chin buried in the deep valley, his skin stark against the even paler skin of her breasts. “You taste so good Luce,” Natsu rasped, grip flexing on her breasts as he spoke.

“Does the rest of you taste as good?” Lucy barely heard the question, but she felt her face flame brightly at Natsu’s intense stare. He licked his lips, hands releasing her to slip lower, reaching under her knees and lifting her legs so they were splayed on either side of her ribs. Lucy stuttered over his name as Natsu moved her to such an exposed pose, fabric on her pants feeling embarrassingly thin over her core. Lucy froze when she felt his claw drag down her heat through her the robes, panic seizing her. Aquarius would drown her if she ruined another pair of priestess robes.

Lucy banged a light fist on top of Natsu head, scrambling out from under him as he yelped and cradled his bump in his hands. He pouted up at her through his eyelashes, whining. “What was that for Lushi~ ?”

Lucy’s hand paused on the tie around her waist, sudden nerves seizing her. She wanted him, Lucy knew that, but if she were to throw away her robes right now, it would be real. She would be giving her virginity to the man she had been going on adventures with for the past three years. And she would really be engaged, and really a priestess at the celestial well.

“Oi, if you’re changing your mind we don’t halfta…” Natsu trailed off, worry lining his eyes as he rested a cautious hand on her wrist. Lucy smiled, all nerves gone at his soft concern and care for her.

“Just needed to make sure you didn’t rip my robes,” Lucy teased, releasing a heavy breath as she jerked the tie open. White and red fabric fell to the grass, blanketing Lucy’s thighs but falling far below her naval. Natsu didn’t respond to her jibe, pupils once more turning into those of a cat that had found a bed of catnip. Lucy squealed when Natsu pulled her from the puddle of fabric, laying her flat on her back again in the centre of the clearing, naked except for his scarf.

Lucy instinctively closed her legs, unused to being so exposed, especially under Natsu’s heavy gaze. “Don’t do that.” Natsu said in a rough voice, hands snaking down to her knees and returning her to earlier embarrassing position that Natsu had placed her in, before she got undressed.

“Natsu!” Lucy shrieked hand covering her burning face. He was moving her like she weighed nothing, pushing her into whatever position he wanted her, and Lucy was struggling to force down what that knowledge was doing to her. Not that she was succeeding, Lucy peeking through her fingers to see Natsu’s pupils reduced to sliver thin slits as he stared down at her.

“Gods Lucy,” Natsu growled, licking his lips as his eyes darted down to her exposed core, sending another wave of embarrassment through Lucy and causing her to fidget under him. “Your _scent_.”

He didn’t elaborate, instead digging his grip into the back of Lucy’s thighs with enough force to bruise as he lowered himself to between them. Lucy bucked and gasped when she felt his tongue lick flat and rough against her, tasting her dripping core in lewd and hungry laps. Natsu growled at her hips twitches, grip shifting to hook under the crease of where her thigh met her hip, other hand pinning one knee to the grass. Molten heat moved along Lucy’s lips, dipping inside her before moving on to circle and tease her clit and then dragging along her entirely again. Natsu kept switching his movements, Lucy seeing stars even behind her closed eyes, hand fisted into her open mouth to try and stifle her loud moans and cries.

“Natsu, Natsu, _Natsu_!” Lucy chanted, not even recognizing her own wanton and desperate voice, using both hands to grip his horns so she could ride against his face better. Lucy’s calling of his name spurred him on, sucking her clit and using his tongue on her over and over, thrusting into her and making her thankful for Natsu demonic heritage as he pressed inside her, hot intrusion wet and slick as he tasted her intimately. The knot that had been building in her gut snapped at the feeling of Natsu’s teeth dragging along clit, Lucy wailing as she threw her head back, hips wild as they rocked against Natsu’s eager tongue.

Sparks and heat and white haze kept crashing over Lucy, Natsu giving her no respite as she came again and again, words catching in her throat and limbs unresponsive in their seized position, trying to crush Natsu’s head between her thighs and hands wrapped tight around Natsu horns. Finally Natsu pulled back, panting and wiping at his chin with the back of his hand as he grinned at her. Lucy’s body shook as she went limp against the grass, barely enough energy to give Natsu a dopey grin. He crawled up her body, smug at how he had reduced Lucy to a mindless screaming mess.

“Never mind your dragon blood,” Lucy wheezed, struggling to focus on Natsu and his red cheeks as he settled beside her, large hand burning as it rested on her bare stomach. “You’re a _sex_ demon! How did you learn to use your tongue like that?”

Natsu beamed at her, pride making him smirk as he drew loose circles on her twitching body with his thumb. “I dunno. You just tasted so good I just went with it.” He leaned in, Lucy’s eyes going wide as his narrowed wolfishly. “I could do that for _hours_.”

Lucy whimpered, shoving his shoulder playfully as she blushed, again. “If you do I’d probably pass out!”

Natsu laughed loudly, nuzzling her cheek and pulling a high laugh of her own from Lucy. She paused when she felt a bulge press into her hip, raising an eyebrow at Natsu as she rocked against it pointedly. He groaned low in his throat, dropping his head as he matched her movements, grinding his hard length into her skin.

“Natsu,” Lucy called softly, “I want you. I’m ready, and I want to feel you inside me.”

Natsu fisted at the ground on either side of her head, clumps of grass torn from the earth as he shook above her.

“Ya sure Luce?” Natsu asked, voice gravelly and thick. Lucy nodded, cupping his neck gently as she led him down to a slow kiss. She slung her arms around his shoulders as she licked at his lips, wrapping her body around him to soothe any lingering questions Natsu had without speaking. Drawing her nails along the firm muscles of his side and stomach, reaching between them and cupping his length through his loose pants. Natsu moaned, thrusting into Lucy’s hand and her grip grew bolder, gently squeezing him and stroking him around the cotton.

“Lucy, _please,_ ” Natsu whimpered, forehead pressed against her collarbone and body shaking from the effort of holding back. Lucy hummed at his plea, pushing down the band of his pants to sit just under the swell of his ass. Lucy couldn’t stop her curious hands from wandering down, squeezing the firm muscle under hand shyly. Gods, was every part of Natsu carved from rock? Luck buried her other hand into his hair, fingers twisting around the soft strands of pink and pulling a deep noise from Natsu. Lucy laughed under her breath at Natsu’s desperate shucking of his pants, thrown to the side without thought.

Natsu returned just as quickly, hovering over her as he held Lucy’s flushed gaze. He reached between them again, back of his hand and the hint of his claws teasing Lucy’s mound. Lucy’s breathing stuttered at the feeling of Natsu rubbing along her folds, slick and burning and so very _new_ in the pressure that was being placed against her core. Lucy bit sharply into her lip when his head settled against her entrance, Natsu slow as he began to press in.

Lucy closed her eyes and arched her head back, body contorting so that she was staring at upside down tree trunks rather than the stars above her. She felt herself stretch open as Natsu’s cock pushed into her, ridge of his head making her see stars of her own as he sheathed himself inside her. He was so _thick_ , Lucy’s own fingers now seeming impossible small in comparison as he filled her. Natsu’s arms wrapped around her waist, the bow of her back pushed far away from the grass and leaving plenty of room for him.

“Fuck Lucy, _gods fuck_ ,” Natsu gasped, Lucy’s own breath laboured to the point that she couldn’t speak as her body stretched to accommodate Natsu. She felt his forehead drop heavily against the spot above her breasts, skin slick from both of their sweat. Lucy cried out, twitching as Natsu slowly rocked out and then back into her heat. The pain was faint, but still there with the pleasure at the new sensations.

“Gods, N-Natsu…” Lucy wailed, mind blanking as his thrusts began to fall into a rhythm and gain speed. “So big, gods _ohhhh_ , _Natsu!_ ”

She babbled, nonsense and praise falling from her mouth without thought as she eagerly matched his full grinds, movements of her hips beyond her control. Natsu grunted his own curses and sounds, lips rough as he kissed her jaw and neck, marks of claim left along her pale skin. Lucy clawed at his back, desperate to bring him closer to her, to feel more of his skin on hers.

Lucy wailed when Natsu gathered her hands, pinning them to the ground above her head, only needing one hand of his own to grip both of hers. Lucy’s breath heaved with the force of Natsu fucking her, his head rubbing against her walls deeply and his hips grinding into hers with the ferocity of the demon he was. Incoherent screams tore from her throat when Natsu lifted her leg, gaining leverage on her and forcing his cock even deeper into Lucy.

“Lu-cy I-I’m gonna, _bleeding stars,_ I’m gonna cum!” Natsu snarled, pants and feral noises spread between his words. Lucy nodded frantically, unable to even think of responding, nerves firing wave of intense pleasure one after another as Natsu’s length filled her completely. Her hips rolled, desperately meeting Natsu’s disjointed and frantic thrusts despite her helpless position.

Natsu threw his head back, roaring as he came. His grip felt bruising where he held Lucy down, and Lucy came with a scream of her own, the feeling of Natsu’s cock throbbing thickly and spilling his cum inside her snapping the overstretched string that held her to reality. Her body shook as Lucy swam through a dense haze, her mind floating lazily in the pleasure-filled moments after her orgasm.

“I wanna do that again.” Natsu panted, body heavy as he collapsed on top of Lucy, hugging her to his chest as he let go of her still limp limbs. Lucy grunted, looking at Natsu incredulously. There would be no way Lucy could go again so soon. She wasn’t even sure if she could feel her legs right now, or the next few hours.

“Not right now,” Natsu quickly amended, rolling to the side so he laid flat on his back, dragging Lucy with him so she was tucked under his arm and against his chest. “But, damn, I wanna do that _again_.”

Lucy giggled lightly, feeling like she floated on air as she basked in Natsu’s own radiant aura. “Yes, I do too,” she hummed, dragging her lips gently over where his heart pounded in his chest. Lucy grimaced as she felt more mess spill between her thighs, tender skin already burning and slick without the addition of Natsu’s cum dirtying her. She would have to bath before returning to her robes.

Lucy paused her absentminded stroking of Natsu’s hair when she noticed him taking short inhales, nose pressed tightly against her temple. Was he… _sniffing_ her? “What are you doing?” Lucy asked, confused by the sudden turn of things.

“Ya smell different.” Natsu mumbled against her, rough lips dragging on her heated skin. “Good. Better. I mean, ya always smell good, but this is… I don’t know.” Lucy blinked at his odd words and strained voice. He sounded almost entranced, grip possessive as he held her.

“Oh.” Lucy said. She resumed playing with his hair, unsure what else to do. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying the extra attention, Natsu’s touch familiar and soothing. Lucy smiled when she noticed Natsu’s breathing evening out, light snores finally letting her know he had fallen asleep after several minutes. Lucy’s smile grew as she looked at the stars, eyes tracing the constellations she knew from her life before, and the ones that Natsu had taught her since he joined her life. Watching over her from the day she was born.

Lucy knew that this was where she was meant to be, their light brighter and softer here than Lucy ever could have imagined they could be. Always meant to guide her to Natsu. To her home. She smiled brightly. Her future had been written in the stars, waiting for her since the beginning of time.


End file.
